


Unsatisfied

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Het, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: AU: This story was written a year ago, so before everyone starts saying "this is a copy of" it really isn't. Brian is married to Lindsay and Justin to Melanie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**NB** : As I said Tasha and I had written this story a year ago. Both of us got busy and we never had the time to finish this story. I know Alantie has written a staight!Brian fic, but it is nothing like her story. Yes it deals with the main characters being heterosexual in this, and yes there have been other stories like this.

Also just to note that Justin is an ad executive who dabbles in art here and there. Brian on the other hand is an artist in this story. So you'll understand why I have put an OOC warning in this fic.

Also I would like to thank Gussie, who has proof read this story.

* * *

"Hey babe, can you hand me that box over there?" Lindsay asked her husband.

"Sure," the tall brunette walked over to the empty box and carried it over to the blonde sitting in the middle of their bedroom, in the middle of their CD collection. "Here Linds," the man held out the box for Lindsay to take.

 

"Thanks Brian," she said and kisses his cheek.

 

The doorbell rang and Brian headed to the front door of the loft, he slid the door back and came face to face with Michael.

"Hey Mikey what’s up?" Brian asked, ushering his best friend in.

 

"Nothing much just thought I'd help you guys with the packing," Michael ventures into the living room and looks around.

Brian came up from behind him. "Linds is just packing some of the CDs. We've done everything else. Want to help me load them into the van."

Michael nodded and started to pick up the brown boxes. Dusk had fallen and the two men were still loading the van.

"Damn Kinney, this better be the last box," huffed Michael

 

Brian laughed out aloud. "Yeah it’s the last box. Thanks for helping out Michael."

"No worries, well I need to get home Ben is waiting, say bye to Linds for me. I'll come over in the morning to see you guys off."

Brian nodded and hugged his friend. With a final wave Brian ran back up to his wife.

 

"Damn, thank God he's gone!" Brian lifted Lindsay off the floor and placed her on his shoulder. She shrieked and slapped at Brian's back. "Brian! Put my down!" Brian started walking to their bedroom. "Oh come now Mrs. Kinney, there's no way we can leave this place without fucking in it a few last times," Brian slapped Lindsay on the ass, before lunging her on the bed.

"Mmm you read my mind baby..." Lindsay replied with sex in her voice as she started removing her clothes. In her bra and panties, she kneeled on the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "Now..." she starts with a dominate voice, "Strip for me..." Brian raised his eyebrows at her. Lindsay licked her lips in a challenge. "Come on Brian, Show me that body of yours..."

Brian laughs at his wife’s boldness. "Whatever you say Mrs. Kinney," the brunette ran and jumped on her, the stress of moving, work, friends and feelings went out the window and all Brian cared about was losing himself for a few hours.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Brian... Wake up. The gang is going to be here soon and you're not even fucking dressed yet," Lindsay said throwing the blanket off of Brian's body. "Get that ass of yours up and in the shower. If I come back up here in five minutes and your still sleeping I will kick some major ass. I'm not going to be late getting into our new house," Brian rolled his eyes and sat up in bed.

 

Brian quickly moved out of the warm bed and into the cold bathroom. After relieving himself, he jumped into the shower. After ten minutes Brian got out and wrapped a red towel around his waist. He reentered his bedroom, he could hear voices from the living room. Quickly getting dressed Brian walked down the steps, to say goodbye to his family.

"Finally," scolded Lindsay lightly. Brian rolled his eyes before he could say anything Debbie had him in a bone crushing hug.

"You better take care of my angel, and you better take care of yourself," said Debbie sadly.

 

"Deb...need...to breathe."

 

Everybody laughed. "Sorry honey," said Debbie wiping a few stray tears.

 

"I'll miss you too Debbie." smiled Brian sweetly.

"Asshole." mumbled Debbie.

 

For the next ten minutes Brian and Lindsay hugged everyone. They all exited and Brian looked at "his" loft one more time before smiling sadly and pulling the door back on his past. Sighing, the gang and Brian headed downstairs to the car.

"Have a safe trip," said Emmett.

 

"Call me when you get there," shouted Michael.

 

Brian nodded and put the car into gear. Giving the gang and one final wave, Brian and Lindsay headed to Philadelphia to start a new life.


	2. Unsatisfied

"Justin honey, come down for breakfast!" Melanie shouted from the downstairs kitchen.

"Hang on sweetie!" Justin shouted back. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a soft baby blue shirt and dark blue tie.

He stood fixing his blonde hair in the bedroom mirror.

Satisfied Justin grabbed his briefcase from the large bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Melanie was sitting on the small breakfast table with Justin's breakfast all ready. 

"Finally. Jesus Justin you sometimes act like a woman when you get dressed," Melanie laughed.

"I can't help it if I like to look my best at any event," Justin winks at his wife.

Melanie laughs shiving Justin slightly as he walks past her. "I know Jus... It's just... Well... I would like some bathroom time too!" Melanie jumps on Justin’s back and starts tickling him.

"Hey! Mel... No! Please! I give, I give! I'll try to cut it back to 45 minutes instead of an hour."

 

Melanie jumps back, mocking shock. "What? Just 15 minutes! It should take you 15 minutes to get ready. You're a man, you don't have to look prettier than me all the time Justin."

Justin laughed softly. "Ah that where you are wrong darling," Melanie rolled her eyes. "Damn I'm late I need to go," said Justin. "But what about breakfast?" complained Melanie. "I'm sorry honey, but I need to go, I promise I'll be back early for dinner," Melanie sighed and went over to give Justin a kiss. "You better,” Melanie scolded lightly. Justin smiled and rubbed Melanie’s stomach. 

"Take care of your mama for me kid," said Justin. Melanie smiled and Justin bent down and gave her stomach a kiss. “Bye Sweetie." Justin left the house and got into his silver sports car and drove to Taylor Inc.

 

~***~

 

"Mr. Taylor," said Alice Justin's personal secretary. "You have ten new messages, and you have your first meeting in half an hour."

 

Justin sighed. "Okay, I'll take my messages, and call Peter up and tell him I want to go over the account one more time.”

 

"Yes Mr. Taylor," said Alice and scurried away to do what she was told.

 

Justin walked into his large spacious office. For a twenty nine year old he had accomplished more than men twice as old as him. He had the perfect job the prefect house the perfect wife and the soon to be perfect family. But why did it feel like he was in a rut that he couldn't get out off.

 

Justin shrugged away the thoughts that been nagging him for half of his teenage and adult life, and got back to work.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Back at home Melanie had just gotten off the phone when she looked out of the front window and noticed a U-haul truck pulling into the house next door.

 

She watched until she saw a man and a woman come out of the front of the truck. The man had chestnut coloured hair, and was very tall and well built. Melanie had to admit the man was very handsome.

 

Melanie's attention then turned to the woman who was now walking over to the man. She gave him a hug then placed a kiss on his cheek. The man in return picked up the woman and spun her around before placing her back on the ground. 

 

Melanie could tell words were passing between the two. The woman turned a little and Melanie got a better look at her. She had blonde hair; Melanie could probably say the same colour as Justin’s' hair. The blonde was very trim and had a nice shape; she had on tight jeans and a little top. Melanie wouldn't admit to herself that she was looking a little too long at the woman's body. Melanie cursed herself for looking at the beautiful woman. 

 

Sighing Melanie pushed back the curtain and smoothed her top over her now huge belly. Standing up she walked over to the front door and opened it. Stepping outside in the Melanie made her way over to the new neighbors 

 

 

“Hi,” said Melanie quietly.

 

Brian was the first to notice her. Melanie was actually taken aback by the brunettes face up close he looked more gorgeous than he did from her window.

 

“Hello,” drawled Brian quirking an eyebrow.

 

 

“I’m Melanie I live next door,” said Melanie sticking out her hand.

 

Brian smiled and shook her hand.

 

“My name is Brian Kinney, and this is my wife Lindsey Peterson Kinney.” 

 

 

Lindsey came over and smiled brightly at Melanie.

 

“Hello Melanie it’s nice to meet you.”

 

Melanie blushed when Lindsey shook her hand. Brian was gorgeous beyond belief but for some reason looking at Lindsey made her stomach turn and her heart too beat a little too fast.

 

 

Melanie realized that she was looking at the blonde to much, so she adverted her eyes to the sky and rubbed her hands over her belly. "Where are ya'll coming from?" Mel asked.

 

Where are they from again?

 

"We're from Pittsburgh," Lindsay smiles at Melanie.

 

"Hey, aren't you supposed to welcome new neighbors with food or sometime?" Brian asks playfully.

 

Lindsay laughs out loud at her husband and backhands him in the stomach. "Bri, you're sarcasm is so amusing."

 

"Actually..." Melanie starts, "I think I have some pecan pie just bought if you'd like that," Mel leaves the offer open.

 

“He was only kidding Melanie,” said Lindsay

 

“I was?” smirked Brian.

 

“Brian,” scolded Lindsey.

 

Melanie smiled. “Please come, my husband never has a chance to have any dessert because he is so busy. It would be nice for the thing to get actually eaten.”

 

Lindsey smiled politely. “Okay then, thanks.”

 

Brian and Lindsey followed Melanie next door. She opened the door and ushered the two new people 

into the kitchen.

 

“You have a great place,” Brian said, admiring all the artwork on the wall and furniture.

 

 

“My husband is Justin Taylor,” Melanie explained proudly.

 

“THE Justin Taylor?” Brian was in shock.

 

 

Melanie nodded her head.

 

“Wow. Who would have guessed?” Said Brian impressed.

 

 

“He’ll be home quite early tonight, we can come over and help you un-load,” Melanie suggested.

 

 

"Sounds like a plan," said Lindsey secretly wanting to see more of the woman.

 

“Really? But you’re pregnant Melanie," said Brian

 

 

“What I actually meant is that the boys could un-load and we could have a chat,” laughed Melanie. Lindsey laughed alongside Melanie.

 

"I like the sound of that."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"So how did it go Justin?" Alice asked as Justin came out of the conference room. 

 

"Very well, of course... You know I can’t have one slip away, now can I," Justin winked at his assistant.

 

"Is there any paper work I need to take off your hands right now?"

 

"Actually... Can you copy two of these for me?" Justin asked, referring to the Leo Brown files.

 

Alice nodded taking the files out of Justin's hand. He headed back to his office to get a few things sorted out. He was going through some relatively large accounts right now and some smaller accounts. He dug through the larger accounts folders and started to work through them. 

 

After working through the DigiComputer account Justin decided to take a break and call Melanie to see how she was doing. Picking up the telephone receiver he hit one and the phone started to ring.

 

"Hello," said Melanie picking up after the third ring.

 

"Where did you disappear too? You usually pick up the phone faster than that," teased Justin.

 

"Very funny. I was at the door. We have new neighbors and I had them over for a bit."

 

"Really, what are they like?"

 

"They’re pretty great actually. I offered our help after you come home."

 

"Offered? Please don't tell me you offered that we help them unpack."

 

"Yeah I did," said Melanie sheepishly.

 

"That's just perfect."

 

I'm sorry Justin I was just trying to be nice," said Melanie.

 

"I know. Fine, it’s okay I will help out. I'll see you later on."

 

"Okay. Love you."

 

"Yeah me too," groaning loudly Justin rubbed his face with his hands before picking up the DigiComputer folder again.

 

****

 

 

Melanie was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and playing with her wedding ring on her left hand. Since the Kinney's had gone back to their house all Melanie could do was think of the beautiful blonde that was know living next door. She looked down at the amazing ring Justin had picked out for her. In Melanie's opinion it was the perfect wedding ring for her; sterling silver with one big diamond in the middle with a smaller diamond on either side. Mel knew it had cost a small fortune. She really did love Justin... He was a fabulous business man, he had a great heart, he was totally gorgeous, sweet and an amazing artist. So why was it that lately Melanie just didn't feel satisfied?

Mel had to be sitting at the table for at least forty five minutes, because the next thing she heard was Justin's house keys unlocking the door and the sound of her husband dropping his suitcase next to the coat-rack.

 

"Honey, I'm home!" Justin yells child like.

 

Melanie shakes her head of her thoughts and runs a hand through her hair, she smoothed her shirt down and stood up slowly, waddling to the sound of Justin voice.

 

"Hey," greeted Melanie placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

"I'm just going to shower and change."

 

"Okay I'll make you some sandwiches and we can head over to the Kinney's."

 

Justin smiled and jogged up the stairs. He pushed open the bedroom door and kicked it behind him. Undressing quickly he walked into the adjoined bathroom and set the shower on to warm. Once finished undressing he quickly got in and let the warm water wash away the day. After half and hour Justin got out and picked the towel of the rack and wrapped it around his waste. Walking back into the bedroom he opened his wardrobe and picked out some dark blue jeans and a soft blue jumped. Quickly dressing he picked up his most comfortable trainers and put them on. Ready he left the room and went down to the kitchen just in time for Melanie to hand him his food.

 

"Have a good day today?" asked Melanie.

 

"Yes. I got the Brown's account."

 

"Oh. That's great honey."

 

Justin smiled. Quickly eating, he and Melanie left the house and went next door.

 

As Justin and Melanie were making their way next door, Mel filled him in on all she knew so far about them. 

 

"And they just got married?" Justin asked, slightly nervous about meeting his neighbors. It was such a drag to live next to bad neighbors, but from what Melanie was telling him it didn't seem to be going in that direction.

 

"Yea... They're cute." At Justin's raised eyebrows Melanie rephrased her words, "Together. They’re cute together. But I mean... Ewww... separately they must be the ugliest people I have ever seen!" Mel exaggerated and Justin laughed.

 

"You're a freak Mel." Justin said to his wife as they were walking up the stairs to the Kinney home. Melanie laughed and pushed him.

 

"Should we ring the doorbell and run away?" Mel laughs loudly.

 

 

"Run?" Justin cracks up. "You couldn't fucking run if you wanted to." 

 

"Such a party poop!" Mel frowns, pretending to be sad.

 

"Well aren't you guys just as sweet as two five year olds," smirked Brian.

 

Melanie whipped around and turned red as she saw Brian standing there with amusement filling his eyes.

 

"Whoa," said Justin loudly and started to cough.

 

Melanie looked over at Justin and frowned.

 

"So you must be Justin Taylor," said Brian sticking his hand out for Justin to shake.

 

Justin nodded his head and took Brian's hand in his. He couldn't take his eyes of Brian he was wearing worn out blue jeans that had been ripped from the knees and a tight black wife beater that molded his muscular chest perfectly.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I always read about you in the business section."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Of the newspaper."

 

"Oh. Oh, right."

 

"Shit Justin what the fuck was that?” he thought angrily.

 

"Brian you ever planning on letting the neighbors in?" asked Lindsay appearing behind Brian.

 

"Well they were planning on ringing our door-bell and running away," laughed Brian.

 

"Oh we were just joking," said Melanie embarrassed.

 

"We know. Please come in. The house is a complete disarray but feel free to just step all over Brian's things," giggled Lindsay.

 

"So not funny."

 

"Okay how about you boys start uploading the boxes for upstairs and Melanie and I can do a little in the kitchen."

 

"Hang on Lindz, no offering of beverages to out guests," mocked Brian.

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen she came back holding four chilled beers in her hand and handed them to Brian, "Why don't just say you want them."

 

"Because that would be asking then, wouldn't it," grinned Brian.

 

"Away boys."

 

Brian smiled and quirked his head to Justin motioning to follow him up the stairs.


	3. Unsatisfied

Thank you Gussie for proof reading

* * *

Justin walked slowly behind Brian admiring his figure. He was tall, lean and very muscular. His tight jeans hugged him in all the right places, especially his ass. Justin quickly snapped his head back up. Why the fuck was he just checking out his neighbors ass there? Justin shook it off as having a long day at work, and now having to help the newbie’s unpack.

Brian led Justin into the master bedroom. It was still plain; white walls with a simple border adorning the ceiling.

“I hope you don’t mind helping in here. Guessing this is the first room we are going to use, I want all the boxes out of here.”

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

Brian smiled and picked up a knife that was lying on the floor, he popped open both beer bottles and handed one too Justin.

“Thanks,” said Justin reaching out for the bottle.

Brian to a large swig from his bottle, and then placed it on the floor. “Okay let’s get going.”

Justin set his bottle next to Brian’s and waited for some instructions. “So what do you want me to do?”

Brian pointed towards four large boxes, and five smaller boxes, “You are going to help me build our wardrobe.”

Justin raised his eyebrows, “Brian I have no idea how to do that.”

“Don’t worry we’ll follow the instructions,” chuckled Brian.

Brian walked over to the boxes and started to open the biggest box using the knife. He cut open the clear tape and popped open the box. “Come on Justin let’s start,” Justin huffed and grabbed his bottle before walking over to Brian; he sat down cross-legged and picked up the manual and started to read.

****  
"So... Melanie," Lindsay began as she walked around the kitchen, getting something to drink for herself and Melanie. "What do you do?"

"I'm actually not working right now," Melanie hated that she couldn’t work right now. She was fine, so what if she was pregnant. "But I'm a lawyer," she smiled at the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

"Wow," Lindsay settled for apple juice for Melanie and a coffee for herself. "That's got to be an interesting job. Do you like it?"

Melanie sighs and thinks about it, "I really used to love it... When I was younger, you know. But I can think of other things I'd rather do now."

"I understand," Lindsay smiled and leaned closer to Melanie.  
The movement is not missed on Melanie, "What about you?"

"Me?" Lindsay runs a hand through her hair, "I'm an artist." she stated simply.

"Oh, really... That's amazing!" Melanie loved art.

"Yeah... It's Brian who's the real artist. I kind of just got into it after I got with him," Lindsay replied.

Melanie nodded her head sipping on her apple juice, “Is there something else you would have liked to do?”

Lindsay closed are eyes and took a deep breath, “No. I really love art. I don’t think I would have ever wanted to do anything else. What about you?”

“I love being a lawyer. I would have never stopped, but I was working on this big case trying to get a lesbian couple to adopt a child, and well, I was working late, like midnight, and well, I kind of collapsed in the hallway of the building. If Justin hadn’t been there snooping behind my back I could have been a lot worse. He took me to the hospital, and the doctor said I was endangering myself and the baby, so I stopped.”

“Good,” said Lindsay.

“I worked hard on that case. I really wanted them to be able to adopt. But Justin told me our family came first.”

“He’s right you know. You can’t save the world and try and have your own family at the same time,” laughed Lindsay.

Melanie smiled, “Well I guess we better start doing something in here.”

“How about we start putting all the plates into the cupboard,” said Lindsay. Melanie nodded and started to help Lindsay unpack the brown boxes and pull out the dishes.

******

“Brian this is hopeless, just hire someone to fucking put this together!” said Justin exasperated, throwing down the screw driver.

“Hell no, I have a thing against that,” said Brian concentrating on the manual.

“Against hiring people?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

Brian looked up, “What do you mean what”?

“Brian you are confusing me?”

“You’re blonde your born that way, “smirked Brian.

Justin glared at Brian, “Look, I just think if you can do it yourself you should.”

“You’re just cheap,” said Justin cheekily.

Brian’s smirked tongue in cheek, “Leave if you don’t want to help me.”

Justin growled, “I said I would help so I’m going to help,” Justin picked up the screw driver and started to work on the doors of the wardrobe.

*****

Three Hours Later

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked as she saw Melanie sweating slightly.

"Actually I'm great," Melanie smiled. "The doctor said I should get more exercise and move around more. It's good for the baby."

They had finished putting everything where it should be in the kitchen, the only thing that was empty was the fridge. Melanie was still puttering around the room, picking up odds and ends and moving about. Lindsay was watching her from where she sat on the stool.

"Then do you want to do a few more things, or do you want to take a break?" Lindsay asked and watched the brunette for an answer.

"I can go for doing a few more things... Just let me get something to drink." Melanie said.

"Help yourself... I'm going to go put some music on!" Lindsay laughed as she went to put some music on.

****

“Aha, I told you we could do it,” said Brian holding his arms in mock victory.

Justin smiled, “Yeah and it only took us like three hours.”

“Don’t you feel accomplished?”

Justin rolled his eyes and muttered “artists” under his breath.  
Before Brian could ask what Justin said, loud music started to pump its way through the house.

“Is that Elvis?” asked Justin

Brian just smiled and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Justin stood shocked for a minute, before quickly following Brian. As soon as Justin hit the bottom landing he saw Brian and Lindsay dancing to Elvis. Brian had his arms wrapped around Lindsay’s waist guiding her through the cluttered room, laughing and singing along to the music.

Justin walked up the Melanie, who has a slight frown, “You okay?” asked Justin loudly over the music.

Melanie looked up at him and smiled. “Let’s go home,” she mouthed.

Justin nodded and grabbed Melanie’s hand. They walked up to the laughing couple, Justin tapped Brian’s shoulder.

Brian turned around and grinned at Justin. “We’re going home,” yelled Justin.

Lindsay quickly entangled herself from Brian and walked over to the hi-fi system and lowered the volume.

“Really? Okay. Thanks so much for helping us,” said Lindsay sincerely.

“Yes thanks.”

“Not at all. How about we come tomorrow and help you guys again?” asked Melanie eagerly. 

Justin glared at Melanie.

“Oh God, yes thank you,” gushed Lindsay hugging Melanie. Melanie smiled against the taller woman.

Brian led the couple to the door and waved them off good-bye.

Justin and Melanie entered their house and made there way up the stairs. Getting changed, both got into their bed murmuring a soft good-night, both tuned on their sides back to back and let there thoughts drift over to the new neighbors.


End file.
